No Love Lost
by Absolutely 4th
Summary: Emily Talia is a survivor of a plane crash along with 48 other passengers. Will she be a helpful hand to have around, or another burden for the others to carry?
1. A Dream Inside a Dream

**No Lost Love **

**by Absolutely 4th  
**

**A/N:** My first Lost story so go easy on me :) Constructive Criticism is allowed, however I will not tolerate flaming.

**Disclaimer**: This belongs to the all-might J.J. Abbrams. ponders on making cult

I own nothing except for Emily!

**Spoilers**: There may be a couple little things here and there so watch out because I have no idea what I'm going to add yet, but what I do know is that I will use script dialogue.

**I'd like to show my gratitude to**: Dris (I'm Still Drizzy) thanks for all the help :)

------------

On a hot spring morning, the bowing 57 left Australia to reach its destination of the United States of America. Emily Umay Talia sat patiently in the middle row, between a bald gentleman, and a snobby businessman, who went by the name of Francis Tyler. The man to her left had been most kind and generous towards her. His name was John Locke, and he spoke about many things, and most of them ended in riddles, which confused her greatly, nonetheless it helped pass the time by. She told him about him about school, and most importantly, her work. Photography was what she lived for. It brought her joy when she was in chaos. Little did she know that it would help her in the coming weeks from something she would not expect. The businessman never spoke to her except when he needed to pass and make a phone call in the coach section. His attitude drove her mad, and was glad to be next to the man, Locke who calmed her down.

She sat in an airplane bound for the place she had called home for the last ten years. The place where she might never see again, but something like that never crossed her mind. Airplanes were safe. People used them everyday, and they had trained men and women who flew the birds. Nothing would prepare her for what would happen in the next half hour...

"Move," the malicious business man told her.

Emily looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Excuse me?" she said, a bit agitated.

Before he could throw in a few insults, Locke stood up from his seat, and cleared his throat. He looked at Emily who pouted, and muttered incoherent words. She stood, and let him pass.

"Bunch of bloody idiots," he said with disgust as he walked past them. Emily began to walk out of the narrow isle to smack sense into the Francis, but was stopped by a strong hand that held onto her arm.

"Alright, but I'm not going to stand up for the jerk when he returns. Let him struggle his way through," she mumbled, slouching back into her seat. Locke laughed, and shook his head, but Emily didn't find anything funny about it.

"A clever person turns great problems into little ones and little ones into none at all," he told her, gently, a wry smile on his face. He caught her rolling her eyes, and look back at the magazine in front of her. He tilted his head, and began reading the first few lines: Is your boyfriend cheating? Take this quiz to find out.

He blinked, and looked ahead. Kids these days. "Umm... Emily, are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"No," she said, plainly, as she threw a few peanuts into her mouth. She didn't look up at him, and continued the quiz. "You asking me out, Mr. Locke?" she laughed, finally bringing her head up.

Locke stared, surprisingly at the brunette beside him. Her hazel eyes shined as she smiled. He decided that she wasn't a bad looking girl. Gorgeous, to be exact. He knew that all the boys were after her, yet since she didn't have a boyfriend he came to the conclusion that she was to busy with College and her Photography to be doing anything else. He saw her as his daughter that he never had, or will. He smiled sadly at the thought of what he left behind...

"Locke? Yoo hoo," she said, waving a hand in front of his face. He smiled, and was about to reply, but stopped. His smile faded as a sound of loud moaning, and scraping of metal. This was bad. "Emily, put your seatbelt on," he told her.

She did as she was told. He had a serious tone in his voice. Something was wrong. She also heard the noises, and it freaked her out. Her hands fumbled with the seatbelt, which were trembling violently. "John, it isn't wor-..." she stopped short, never able to complete the sentence.

The airplane tore open, items flew everywhere. Something hit Emily in the head, making her fall unconscious. She vaguely heard Locke curse and felt him grab on to her...

---

It had been a few hours, and Emily lay on the beach of the terrible disaster. She was unconscious, and Locke had been by her side the entire time. He placed her head on his leg, and cleaned the large gash on her head with a rag.

From the pain, her eyes shot open. "Just a dream," she assumed, trying to focus on the being that held her. 'Locke,' she thought, puzzled. He was in her dream. The dream that she was leaving Australia to go back home, but something happened along the way, and the plane began to fall apart.

"Was not a dream, dear. We crashed, but we are very lucky or unlucky to have survived. We are yet to find out," he said, softly. There was a slash beginning from his eyebrow, over his eye and stopped right above the cheekbone. Astonishingly it reminded her of Scar from the Lion King... Crash? Hm...

"Wait. WHAT?! We crashed. No, that isn't possible. I'm just having a dream, which is... Inside another dream," she said, frantically, and looked up at Locke. "This is a dream, right?"

Locke shook his head, and brushed a few strand of hair away from her face. "I'm afraid it isn't a dream, inside another dream. Now, I'm going to look for some help, or something to put on that cut of yours. Just sit tight," he smiled as he spoke. He left her, on the beach, all alone.

She forced herself up into a sitting position, one which made her head spin. This was the first look at the chaotic tragedy. Her mouth formed an oval shape as she looked at the damage. People lay scattered across the beach; dead or alive. The airplane pieces were everywhere, and one of the engines was still running, which she deemed was a very bad thing. She wondered how long it would take them to be located...

"No use sitting here doing nothing," she said, standing to her feet. Might as well help a few people. She took a few steps, and glanced back at the running Jet engine. A familiar face appeared by it, Locke. Her eyes widened in fear. She froze in place, unable to scream, just watch.

"Stay away from the gas!" Locke shouted the warning at a man who was walking near the jet engine. The man appeared in turmoil. A few feet from Locke was a young girl, maybe in her late teens, early twenties. She was dressed in highly fashionable clothes, and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

There seemed to be a man trapped near the engine. A dark haired man told Locke to get him to safety, and left. Locke with the help of another person helped the man with the injured leg to a safer distance from the wreckage. After placing the man down, he turned back into the direction of the plane's engine. A man who he had told before to stay away from it was still there.

"Hey! Hey, hey, get away!" he shouted at the man. The man stopped in front of the engine.

"What?" he said, looking at Locke who was motioning for him to get away.

"Get away! Get away!" Locke yelled, his hands in the air pointing to another direction, but it was too late. The man got sucked into the whirring engine. The engine exploded sending debris everywhere. One flew by Emily's head, and she dropped to the ground.

---

A few yards down the beach from where Emily was, lay a middle aged woman in pink. It was unclear what was wrong with her, but by the looks of it, it was bad.

"Oh shit," was the words that came out of a young man who had striking blue eyes. He fell to his knees beside the woman, and checked for a pulse. He immediately began CPR on the woman. Another man appeared behind him.

"Stop. Her head's not tilted far back enough. You're blowing air into her stomach," he told him. The young man watched as the doctor tilted the woman's head back, and began breathing into her mouth.

"Are you sure? That's exactly what I was doing. I'm a lifeguard. I'm licensed," the dark haired man told the doctor.

"Yeah, well, you need to seriously think about giving that license back," the doctor told him as he continued the breathing. The young man, Boone stared, a bit taken back. He looked at the woman, and an idea popped into his head.

"Maybe we should do one of those hole things. You know stick that pen in the throat?" he asked as the doctor began compressions on the woman's chest.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, good idea. You go get me a pen."

Boone scrambled up to his feet and left the doctor with the woman and went off to find a pen. "Do you have a pen? Does anyone have a pen?" he asked random people around him. He asked every person he passed by, but they either told him that they had none, or they just completely ignored him.

"A woman's life is on the line," he said, his voice filled with anger. He looked out onto the beach and saw a young girl who seemed to be around the same age as him, laid sprawled across the ground. He ran to her side, and helped her up. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as she looked around. She didn't answer him, and it appeared that something else was on her mind. "Hello? A thank you would be nice," he told her.

She turned to face him and muttered something he did not understand. Sadness, and grief filled her eyes, but Boone did not feel the least bit sorry, because everyone on the island was feeling the same thing. "Excuse me?" she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Never mind... Do you have any pens?" he asked, softly, contrast to the fury from before. Emily stared at him, his eyes gazing intensely at her. He had chocolate shaggy hair, and his eyes were by far one of his most striking features, like an ocean after a storm. He wore cargo pants, and a plain t-shirt, both were dirty.

She looked back up, and saw him waiting patiently. "No," she whispered, looking away from him. Where was John? He could be hurt or...

"Thanks, but you really should get that cut checked out. There's a doctor around here somewhere," he told her, pointing into the direction of where Jack was. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"My name is Boone," he said, smiling. "Mine's Emily. Nice to meet you, Boone. Maybe we'll talk soon, but I think you should finish your task in retrieving pens," she said sheepishly. His eyes widened, and without a second thought he began to run, and look for pens.

She watched Boone run off and look for pens. What she didn't see was someone approaching her. A hand touched her shoulder, and a gasp emitted from her throat. She turned around to see a heavy set man with a woman beside him. She was very much pregnant, and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry, miss for startling you, but do you have any clue about babies?" he asked, looking back down at the fair-headed woman. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Men.

They knew absolutely nothing about everything. She sighed, and nodded. "Well, I am a female. I'm Emily," she told them both, and crouched down beside the English woman. "How many minutes are you between contractions?" she asked, looking at her own watch, which unexpectedly stopped.

"Hello, Emily. I'm Claire-.." the heavy set man cut her off.

"Needs A Lot of Sedative!" he said, quickly. Just as fast as he spoke, two hands swiftly hit him. He made a face at both of them. Claire cried out in pain, her breathing was strenuous, and it seemed like she was going to have the baby. "I forgot how many minutes, Hurley here is supposed to be the one keeping the time," Claire said between breaths.

Hurley shrugged, his curly hair bobbing with his motion. "I guess around five or six minutes apart." Emily nodded and laid beside Claire, and took her hand. "You really should calm down. I don't think you're going to have the baby anytime soon, but if you keep stressing yourself out, you will," she told her, softly. Emily wanted her to stay relaxed as long as possible. She told her how they would be coming shortly; because of the black box on the aircraft.

She looked around for the doctor to check on Claire, but couldn't spot him anywhere. Instead she caught sight of Boone, the pen less man from before, but now he had not one, but about fifteen pens in his hand...

Boone finally found Jack who was around some of the plane wreckage. "I didn't know which one worked best," he said, panting.

Jack didn't respond quickly, but just stared at Boone. Finally he spoke, "They're all good. Thanks." He took them, and walked away.

Boone stared at him oddly...

---

Time passed by slowly. Everyone camped on the beach, and waited, and waited, and waited. No one came. We assured each other that someone would come. They just had to. None of the stranded survivors spoke to each other which made the time to lapse, or so Emily thought.

She was huddled in a blanket beside the fire. The flames danced in her eyes. She could feel the heat against her skin. Silent tears stained her cheek, as did everyone else. Each had their moment of break down...

Except for John Locke, who seemed to be taking this in stride. As if his car had just broken down, and was patiently waiting for the tow truck, which in their case would probably never come...

Emily stood, and took fruit along with a spare blanket. She squinted, her eyes adjusted to the darkness, contrast to the light of the fire. Her brown eyes glanced around the camp. Claire, the pregnant woman was sitting beside Hurley. Both were eating, and seemed to be trying to make the better of their situation.

Sayid, a military officer from the Middle East, and Charlie who supposedly is from the band, Driveshaft, both left to collect wood to make the camp fire larger.

Shannon and Boone sat together, apparently not talking. She was painting her nails while Boone was offering chocolate.

Emily got to her feet, and walked over to Locke who was in the same location as before. "John," she said quietly, breaking the long silence. "Don't you want to sit at the fire?"

He shook his head, and was about to speak, but there was an eerie sound. She swallowed hard, and stared at the forest.

"What was that?"


	2. Pork and Ribs

**Disclaimer:** I own all the men on Lo-... Damnit ::watches the lawyer:: fiiine… ::rolls eyes:: I only own Emily. Okay… Maybe just one of them? Awww… PLEASSSSE!!!

::hours later::

Okay.. Okay… You suck...

Ahem… I do not own any of the Lost characters except for Emily. ::sniffle::

**A/N**: Now… My thanks to muh beautiful Beta, I'm Still Drizzy. :)

Also, I apologize for posting so late. With all the exams at school, and my weird family bothering me about it, I wasn't able to write as much as I could, but since I'm stuck home with like 17 inches of snow I was able to write… .

---

"What was that?" Emily asked to know one in particular. No one answered, but held their breath and stared at the trees. She wondered what was in the trees. What made that grotesque sound?

"Oh my God. John, what was that?" she repeated, her eyes fixed on the wooded area ahead of her. No answer. She began to worry because the last time John didn't answer her she was in the aircraft and it tore apart. Her heart pounded in her chest to the point it would burst, so she finally got the courage to take her eyes away from the shifting trees and onto Locke.

"Locke?" she whispered. He was gone. She wondered how he left so quickly without her even realizing it. Before she could think about it even more another horrific noise was heard. Emily spun around rather clumsily and watched as trees were crushed, and yanked out of the ground. She stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground, a gasp escaping her throat. Another sound, one which spooked the animals who started making distressed noises.

Emily, who was far from the others watched Shannon move to Boone's side. "What was that?" she said, her voice thick with terror. As if on cue there was another sound. Oh joy. It sounded as if something very large was stepping on metal, emitting a crashing sound followed by a low growl that made the hair on everyone's body stand.

"That was weird, right?" she heard Charlie say, doubtfully. Sayid tore his eyes away from the jungle and gave him a perplexed look. IOf course this is weird/I she thought, strangely. How could it not be? The large... Well... Thing was moving through the jungle destroying anything in its way. Why wouldn't it come this way?

So Good Ol' Paranoid Em rapidly got to her feet, almost falling again, and ran. She ran into the opposite directions and into the woods away from it all. Away from the monster. Away from Locke. Away from this drastic change in her life! She's only twenty and she's going through all of this!

Stupidly, she dashed through the woods in whichever direction. Tree branches hit her as she ran; tearing her clothes and leaving her with cuts all over her face, arms, and legs. Emily's face stung from the slaps of the branches, but she kept running. Tears streamed down her face freely, for the third or fourth time that day. She hollered and cried out all of her anger inside of her and then finally stopped.

Emily was out of breath, and a sense of direction. She looked around trying to get a glimpse of camp, but finding none. She was lost. "Damnit," she cursed in anger. How could she be so foolish as to run blindly into uncharted lands? If that creature from before was out there then what was here? Surely there must be things that aren't pleasant.

"Shit," she mumbled, heatedly. She was now angry with herself for running off like a mad woman. She was about to say another curse when she heard a snap. Emily whirled around to see who it was. Her dark eyes squinted, trying to make out the figure which appeared to be one of a man's, but did not know who it was. "Hello?" she said, slowly.

After she cleared her throat she took a few steps forward and repeated, "Hello." She did not know who it was, because of the darkness which was consuming him. "Locke, is that you? Boone? Answer me!" she exclaimed. The dark figure moved back until she could not see anymore of him. Her eyes widened in fear. She did not want to be left alone again. She began to run after him, but he vanished.

"No..." she whispered, brokenly, falling down to her knees. Emily sat and lingered there for a long time until she heard shuffling and scurrying behind her. It frightened her, causing her to jump. She turned around and shrieked. "Oh God, no," she cried crawling back.

Large beasts with stiff black fur and straight tails were positioned in front of her. Some had tusks that curled out of their mouth that appeared to be about 4 inches long. They looked to be 5 feet long, and about 300 pounds. They looked like a cross between cute little pigs with the curly tails and ugly rats. There were five in total; no match for her.

She whimpered as they stepped closer at first sniffing her. Then one of the larger ones rammed its tusks into her leg. "Ow!" she screamed in pain, and kicked it back. Emily chose to block the squeals and angry cries out of her mind and got to her feet and began to run. Her muddy Nike sneakers carried her far, but were no match for the speedy animals. They nipped at her sides, slicing and lacerating whatever they could.

Emily started to dawdle, because she was becoming exhausted. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and beads of perspiration slid down her face. Unexpectedly she collided with a tree. What the hell was the tree doing there? She cursed in agony. How many times could she get hurt?

She was sprawled out on the ground with the wild boars sniffing the ground around her, their ears erect. She struggled for breath amid the air being knocked out of her. The boars picked up the sound and rushed over to her and attacked, mercilessly. That was when she realized they had very poor eyesight and relied mostly on their hearing. That wonderful piece of information did not help her much, now. The thing she didn't know was that boars were carnivorous. Pigs eating meat. Not possible...

The pain was excruciating to the point she became numb. The tusks were digging into her flesh, scraping the bone. She felt like something was trying to stop her from breathing. One of them stood on top of her, thrashing back and forth. She swore she felt her ribs crack...

Subsequently like an angel coming to her safety a person walks up, and screamed so the animals would run away. "Well, what do we have here?" she heard faintly from the masculine voice. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, the pain soon unbearable, causing her to blackout.

---

Boone felt the presence of his adoptive sister as they waited for the creature to show itself, but never did. He found that he was more curious than afraid. Shannon on the other hand was petrified and just about on top of him.

He shifted, uneasily as his arm was grabbed, rather forcefully. Unwanted feelings stirred inside him, some he did not want to dig up, even though they were still fresh in his mind. "Shannon," he said, softly. She looked up at him with hurt clear in her bright blue eyes, and pulled away. Shannon was in her early twenties as was he, and they grew up together, but for the last few years they had distanced and gone their separate ways.

Following the events of the trees phenomenally lifting out of the ground, he heard a faint scream. One that did not belong to the distraught animals, but of someone he knew vaguely.

He stepped down from where he was standing, and looked towards the area of the wreckage and saw one of the most inexplicable people on the island, Sawyer. He had to be in his late twenties, early thirties and was walking calmly into the forest. This made him feel uncomfortable so he went to check it out.

Strangely he was not alone, because Charlie and Sayid weren't far behind him. Shannon's screams for him to come back slowly died down when they reached the forest where they picked up speed.

"Where are we going?" Charlie questioned. All three men stopped and stared at each other. In unison the pointed at each other and said, "I was following you." Charlie, the now ex member of Driveshaft stifled a laugh. Sayid looked disheveled, his dark curls falling into his dark skinned face, and lines wrinkled his forehead. Sayid crouched to the ground and touched the sneaker trail.

"We go this way," he said in his thick Middle Eastern accent. They obliged and followed like chicks to a mother bird. They ran for some time and stopped when Sayid catch a glimpse of different tracks that were not human. "Boar," he hissed, standing from his squatted position.

"Let's hurry then. Whoever is out there is in trouble," Boone told them. Something inside of him was telling him that something was wrong and to the looks of it Charlie and Sayid felt the same way. So they rushed, whilst following the tracks which led to Sawyer who was bent over something... Correction: Someone.

"Sawyer, get away from that person," Charlie said, rage filled in his voice. Sawyer stood and smiled, after laying the person down. "What's it to you?" he asked, harmlessly.

Charlie and Sayid began to verbally fight with Sawyer as Boone moved around to see the girl from earlier. What was her name? He racked his brain for the name.

"Emily," he said, staring at the ragged body. It appeared to be like a doll that was run over several times. Boone rushed over to her, and winced when he saw the many cuts and bruises, some gruesome, and some merely scrapes. He slipped his arm beneath her head and the other under her legs. "Don't worry, you'll be fine," he told the unconscious Emily. Without telling the others he left, running back to get to the doctor.

He wondered why Sawyer left her there and not leave immediately after he saw her in her condition. This frustrated Boone, and told himself to deal with it later. And oh, he would.

Just as he ran into camp someone ran up to him. "What happened?" an older man, in his late forties asked, staring that the bloody girl in his arms. Worry and guilt were present in his eyes. Maybe this guy knew her.

"I suppose she ran into the forest for some reason, and along the way was attacked by wild boars," Boone said as he walked into the encampment. "Do you know where that doctor is?" he asked, not paying attention to what the older man was saying.

After a few minutes of looking for the physician he was bombarded with people who wanted to see what was wrong with her. The older man whom he came to know as Locke was shoving them away. With all the commotion the young doctor appeared with a grave look on his face.

"She needs help. Come on... What's your name?" Jack asked, motioning them to a tent. "My name is Boone," he said, and relayed the events that passed.

He looked down at the woman in his arms and furrowed his brows. Her face lost all color; she was as white as a ghost. Emily expression was utter petrifaction. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her body was trembling slightly. Drops of sweat slid down her face. Her honey nut hair was now dark, tangled, and damp from perspiration. Tears sprang from her eyes like a fountain.

Boone felt anguish like he had received the blows. His pace quickened, wanting to get her there as quickly as possible.

When they finally arrived, Jack told him to place her beside a man who had a piece of aircraft sticking out of his side. He tore his eyes from the torn man and placed Emily down. Subconsciously he wiped the sweat from her brow.

Her eyes slowly opened and grew wide. A moan escaped her mouth which made both men stare at her. "Emily, its Boone. I'm taking up your offer to chat. Remember?" he said a sad smile on his face.

"What?" she gasped, her lower lip and jaw trembled. Jack appeared in her view, and assessed her wounds. "Emily, I'm Jack and I will help you, but you have to stay awake, okay?" Jack told her. She realized that if she slept she might not ever wake up, but it was difficult. Emily never felt this tired in her life. On the plus side, the pain disappeared...

"She lost a lot of blood. There are two gashes that are serious, from what I can see. She also has a lot of scrapes and cuts which are minor and could be handled later. As for broken bones... There doesn't appear to be any, but if she does it'll be bad. We only have a limited amount of medicine, and who knows how long we'll be here," he told, Boone.

Boone's eyes narrowed onto the doctor. "Are you saying that you're going to let her die because there isn't enough meds?! What kind of a doctor are you?" Jack shook his head, and placed a hand on his shoulder which was quickly pushed away by Boone.

The medical doctor was a bit taken back, but shrugged it off. "I'm not saying that, Boone. It's the quite opposite. I will not let her die," he said, sighing. "Do you want me to help her or not?"

Boone could tell Jack was serious, but he was too. He didn't want her to die like any other person on the island. He growled and threw up his hands. "Yes, yes of course. Ah... I'll leave you then, but come to me if something happens."

Following his departure another male entered, one much older. John Locke, the man whom he had seen with the girl. "She will get through this," he muttered. He finally looked up at the doctor and said, "Just like the boy… Come to me if there is any change." With one more glimpse he left, grief stricken.

Jack was glad they were finally gone and grabbed a few bottles of vodka, and bandages. "This will hurt, Emily. Are you ready?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

Emily swallowed hard, and slowly nodded, unable to speak. She wasn't ready, but she did not want to die either. Not here, not now. Her eyes closed, trying to prepare herself. Before he set out to work, an odd pressure was put on her right hand.

Why can't he just get it over?!

She opened her eyes, and gazed up at the woman who was holding her hand. This was the person she had seen with Jack. Her dark hair was put in a messy ponytail with some strands escaping it.

Emily heard her say something, but it wasn't clear. Though the hand on hers made her feel comfortable, or at least something she would constrict through the pain she was going to be going through.

And afterward out of no where she felt hot liquid burn the open cuts. She arched in pain, but a firm hand pushed her back down as he resumed with pouring the liquid salve. He moved to the larger wound on her side, just below her breast. This would hurt the most.

And it did.

Screams and horrific cries came out of her. Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she squeezed the woman's hand...

People outside stayed away from the tent, clearly hearing the symphony of ghastly sounds. Everyone was quiet, all of them finding the noises disturbing.

**A/N (again):**

And to muh wonderful, fantastic, absolutely terrific reviewers:

**I'm ****Still Drizzy**: You're so demanding :P

**Tigressinthemist**: My first real reviewer! Thanks... Continue what you do best meep… Did you know that I love tigers too? ::wink wink:: XD

And I choose not to tell who she will be paired with. What kind of writer would I be if I told you what would happen, no?

**Shannon ****Michelle: **Thank you ::huggles:: It might get a little weird in the next few chapters, but bare with me! Everything will fit perfectly in the end.

**Ihatethegoodtime**: Oooooh, your review gave me goose bumps. So in depth . Thank you and I hope I helped with that problem in this chapter.

**DarkBird1345**: Thanks! I will :)

**Monica**: Thanks for your review, but I think you got your words mixed up XD This is a story not a quiz


	3. Illusions and Bars

**Disclaimer**: Even though I believe I should own Lost, I don't. Ah... What the hell? RIOT! runs around the studio nekkid

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not posting in like two weeks. I had tests and something happened recently that made me not want to right, or do anything for that matter.

Thanks to my all-time Beta: I'm Still Drizzy :) Lub ya lots!

And here is what no one has been waiting for...

-

The night passed quickly, as did the screaming which everyone was grateful for. But only two stayed in the confines of the tent for many hours stitching and removing any harmful bacteria, allowing themselves to bear the cries of pain. The duo finally emerged with the first signs of light creeping up into the sky.

A sigh escaped Kate's lips, the screams playing at full volume in her head. Just being in the tent made her want to kill herself in agony. It hurt just listening to the piercing noises and deafening cries. She imagined how much pain she must've been going through. Thankfully she was out with a sedative Jack was able to gather. Jack. At the thought of him she could hear him speaking to her.

"Thanks, Kate," Jack said with a sad smile. "It was better being in the company of you rather than being alone." Kate's head jerked up, her eyes searching for his face. She nodded and looked back ahead at the shore they were nearing.

"No problem. I'm just glad I could help," was her simple answer as she washed the blood off of her hands. Kate shuddered seeing the crimson substances slide off her hand. Memories.

"Are you okay?" asked Jack, worriedly, glancing over to her. He halted from washing his hands and turned to face her. Kate nodded forcefully as she continued cleaning her hands. She was truly mysterious, and that was what intrigued him even more. And that was a new feeling for him; something different from his hectic schedule from work. Work. He would not be returning to that in a while.

He was soon interrupted by a warm feeling over his hand; different from the cool water that was running over it. His eyes bore into the hand on top of his. Hesitantly he gazed up at Kate.

"Oh, sorry," she said, uncomfortably and rapidly retreated her hand. The awkward silence was broken by Jack who was smiling slightly. "Don't be."

Kate surprised expression quickly disappeared as she regained her self-control. After washing their hands for a few more moments Jack stood and decided to check on Emily.

"Will be there in a few," she called back to him, wanting to help with anything else, but he shook his head. "I'll take care of it. She's already out cold, so there isn't anything else to do. Why don't you go rest, or something?" he suggested, shrugging, and then turning and hading back to the tent.

-

And she did just that. After leaving Jack she passed by a dark-skinned Middle Eastern man with curly shoulder length hair who was named Sayid. He asked her if she wanted to join him on a hike with a few others. She obliged and accepted his offer.

The event stayed clear in her mind and thought of it as she packed items into a small bag used for outdoor activities.

…

She had just left Jack and changed, happily into a jeans and a plain shirt. On her way to doing absolutely nothing she saw Sayid with a transceiver in his hands. Being the curious cat that she was she walked over and asked him about it.

"Is it working?"

He looked up at Kate, and nodded. "It seems to be ... except we're not picking up a signal." Kate seemed confused and asked,

"Why do we need to pick up a signal? Aren't we trying to send one?"

Again he nodded with a patient look on his face. "Yes, but what you want to see here is little bars. The bars would show the radio is getting reception."

"Oh," she mumbled, and looked closely at the transceiver that reminded her of a Walkie Talkie. There were numbers on the screen which read: 125300.

But, she finally understood what he was talking about. "We need the bars."

He smiled, but it was brief, and he began to talk again. He was very educated, she noted. "We could broadcast blind, hope that someone - maybe a ship somewhere picks up our distress call. But that could be a waste of the battery, which might not last that long. There is one thing we could try... "

She cut in and inquisitively asked, "What?"

"Seeing if we can get a signal from high ground," he stated simply.

"How high?" she inquired.

Sayid glanced up behind Kate. She followed his gaze where he was indicating they should go. Her mouth formed an oval shape at the mountain ridge. She couldn't believe it. A sharp mountain ridge inside the island.

Kate places her hand to her eyes to block the sun, and get a better look. "That is a hard climb," she choked out.

Sayid nodded solemnly, "Indeed." He sighed and continued, "My name is Sayid."

"Kate," she said simply, shaking his hand. "When will you be leaving?"

…

That was just a few hours ago. Now, she would be doing what she did best. Travel. Though it would be hard on her because at that moment she felt physically and emotionally weak from the experience she had just recently gone through.

-

"I need your help."

A heavy set man turns to face Jack who is running up to him. Hurley placed a piece of metal onto a pile of other discarded objects and says, "Okay." Without hesitation, nonetheless.

Jack smiled gratefully, and began explaining, "I need you to help me and go through the luggage. I need any kind of prescription medications you can find ... especially drugs that end in -miacin and -cillin. Those are antibiotics."

After patting Hurley on the shoulder he turned and began to head back to the tent.

Hurley bemused asked, "What's this for?" Jack hesitated, wondering if he should, in fact tell him, but dismissed the idea of telling him that he was going to perform surgery on one of the passengers that were severely injured. Without saying a word he continued towards the tent.

-

Emily was finally awake after many, many hours. For how long she did not know. The last thing she remembered was a hand holding hers while Jack was...

And that was when the pain shot back to her. It was ironic how she felt pain after remembering she had wounds in the first place. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, resting her back against a strangely, large suitcase.

Glancing around the room she realized she wasn't alone. There was another person, a male who looked to be around the same age as John Locke with a ghastly wound to the skull and a large piece of metal protruding from his side. She winced, and bit her tongue to keep the nauseating taste to go away. Thankfully he was sleeping. Emily did not want to see what he would do if he was awake.

"You're awake," a deep voice said.

Her eyes slowly moved to the doctor in front of her who was frowning. "Do you feel uncomfortable? I can move you to another-…"

Emily quickly cut in, shaking her head forcefully, "No, I don't want to cause trouble…for anyone," she watched him open his mouth to object, but she continued, "no matter how little it is."

He watched her carefully his frown not disappearing.

"Besides, now I have company. I can talk to him all I want and he won't be able to leave," she said, brightening the sulky atmosphere.

Finally, the doctor broke out a smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips. "You do realize that he will be out for quite some time," he said, sitting on the edge of her make-shift bed.

She laughed, "At least it won't seem like I'm talking to myself." Her eyes then darkened and frowned. "And with him here, I wouldn't be alone, even if he isn't awake." Emily looked at the man, sighing sadly.

Jack understood what she meant and did not want to go further into it. Being alone in that forest, at night must've been horrible for her. "Are you still hurting?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Of course I am! Every part of me hurts. Even if you wanted to help by putting the alcohol on me, I'm afraid you made it worse. Don't look at me like that! I would gladly get an infection than have to go through that ordeal again," she said, pouting.

Jack sighed in defeat. He realized that fighting over knowing who was wrong and who was right between them would always point her the victor. "Lift up your shirt halfway so I can check out your ribs. You're lucky nothing is broken," he said, slowly lifting the bandages.

After removing the gauze he took a bottle of water and began to clean the wound. Both had said nothing throughout the whole thing, but by the way Emily was breathing he knew it was painful.

"Alright… All clean," he whispered wrapping the wound. It looked better than it did the night before. It had then appeared like someone carved into her flesh with a spoon. Skin was missing, and her ribcage was clearly visible. If he was not so used to this he would have passed out on the spot. Every time he glanced at Emily, she had her face turned, staring into another direction, focusing on anything else. Tears were unmistakably evident in her hazel eyes.

Nothing was spoken between them for the next… Jack didn't know how long, but it felt like a long time. All that was heard in the tent was the occasional groans from the injured Marshal.

Then out of no where she finally spoke. "I saw him."

Jack's head flung to the direction of Emily, his neck hurting from the whiplash. "What?" he said rougher than he wanted to. She didn't reply as he looked into her eyes. They were unfocused, looking at nothing. She didn't even blink.

Jack stopped looking at all the medication that Hurley had gathered so far and went over to Emily, grabbing her shoulders gently. "Emily," he said sternly. "Who was it?"

Emily's head ever-so-slowly turned to face his frantic one. "Him," she said grimly. He wondered if she had gone mad. But clearly she was in shock. Why? Who was it? And, why didn't they help her when she got attacked?

He's eyes darkened. Whoever it was watched this and most likely enjoyed it. But who? Obviously, her mind was playing tricks on her. Merely illusions.

Forcefully, he pushed Emily back down so her head was on top of the pillow. "Get some sleep, Em. You need it…"

-

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Boone who was extremely tired. He was now watching his adoptive sister stare at something in front of her.

He saw tears silently fall down her face as he walked up to her. She was staring at a dead body.

"I think I was mean to him."

Boone stared at her peculiarly. "What?"

She sniffed and spoke quietly, "He's that guy from the gate - he wouldn't let us have our seats in first class. He saved our lives." That was true. If they sat in first class then they would be dead, because the whole first compartment was ripped off. But they weren't dead, and just sitting around sulking wasn't going to help.

"Come on, Shannon, we're trying to clear some of the wreckage. You should help out," he told her. He, himself was thinking about going over to the tent that Emily was in. After she was taken from his arms he hadn't seen her again. And by the sounds she made, it was obvious that she was in pain.

After a moment of silence he stood up and gave an exasperated sigh, "You're just being worthless over here."

Her eyes narrowed, lifting her head to glare at Boone. "I'm being what?" The nerve of him!

"What do you want me to say? You're sitting on your ass staring at bodies," he said, heatedly, returning the glare.

"I've just been through a trauma here, okay?" She said, stifling a cry.

"We've all been through a trauma. The only difference is, since the crash, you've actually given yourself a pedicure," he yelled, his bright blue orbs, cold as ice.

"You know what? It is so easy to make fun of me, and you're good at it," she said, standing to her feet.

He cocked his head to the side. What a spoiled brat. "I wish I didn't have to waste my time making fun of you. I wish I didn't have a reason. Yeah, it is easy, Shannon."

"Yeah, well screw you! You do not have the slightest idea what I am thinking," she shot back, furiously.

"I have a much better idea than you think I do," he retorted, staring evenly into her dark eyes.

"No, you don't!"

"Okay, Shannon, then what are you thinking?" he asked, calming down.

She was unable to answer him. Looking past him he saw the Middle Eastern man she came to know as Sayid and a brunette whom was always with Jack, except for now.

"I'm going with them on the hike," she said defiantly, glad to have thought of a good answer.

"Oh, yeah?" he snorted. This would be good.

"Yup, I'm going," she said boldly, turning towards Kate and Sayid.

He shook his head and walked after her. "No, you're not, Shannon." He reached out for her, but felt her brush his hand aside and run off toward the two.

He glanced down at his hand, relishing the warmth he had not felt in days, before screaming, "Shannon!"

Kate and Sayid had placed their backpacks on all the while watching Shannon walk towards them.

'This should be fun,' Kate thought, sarcastically.

"I'd like to come with you," Shannon told the two smugly.

Before they could answer, Boone cut in, "She's not going. She doesn't want to go."

"The hell I'm not! You don't know what the hell I do!" She said irately.

Boone scowled and realized why he had lived so many years without her and had never missed her in the slightest. Though she had fire. That was for sure…

"She postures and makes really bad decisions to upset her family which, at the moment, is me," he then blasted back.

"Shut up, and stop trying to be charming," she said, sardonically, and looked at Kate, "I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Shannon scoffed at her. "What are you, two years older than me? Please." Kate watched her roll her eyes and opened her mouth to throw an insult toward the rude brat when Charlie, a former band member, came into the scene. His eyes were aloof and he looked paler than he did days ago.

"You're going, aren't you?" Shannon asked. Charlie eyed up the situation and enjoys the attention she's giving him. "Yeah. Are you?" was his cool remark.

"Yep," she said, casting a look at Boone who was glaring at her. Charlie smiled while running his hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "Yeah, I'm definitely going."

Kate growled and looked at Sayid who smiled sympathetically. "Look, everybody can come, but we're leaving now." Both turned to leave.

Charlie then points at Kate. "You couldn't tell from that," he watched each of them leave and hastily continued, "but she's actually really nice."

The small group exited the beach and crossed a grove of trees. Kate watched as a very attractive man walks in front of her. She learned his name the day before. Sawyer… He was very mysterious and shied from the group; either not caring or wasn't a people person.

"You decided to join us," she said, smiling.

He called back to her, his crooked smile that most likely won the hearts of many, "I'm a complex guy, Sweetheart." His southern accent was clear, plus his extremely rugged look, and silky hair… Which girl didn't want him? She laughed, wonderingly. Why was she thinking about it?

-

They group hiked through hills, finding tall grass. Sawyer who was leading them, stopped. "Okay, wide open space! You should check the radio, see if we're good," he tells Sayid.

He shook his head. "We're not gonna have any reception here."

Sawyer impatiently huffed. "Just try it."

I don't want to waste the batteries," Sayid said, unfalteringly.

Sighing he takes a step closer, stupidly not knowing why. "I'm not asking you to keep it on all day." And he wasn't. "Just open it, see it if works, and if not, close it."

But the bloke was still saying no. "We're still blocked by the mountain."

Sawyer was NOT taking no for an answer and shouted, "Just check the damn radio!"

Sayid turned around and angrily said, "If I just check ... we might not have any juice left when we get to –"

Sayid was suddenly interrupted by loud, animal breathing sound. Something was in the grove with them, far away and hidden by the tall grass. They all stop walking and stare off into the distance, listening for any noise. They can hear it breathing and moving around.

"Oh, my god," Shannon cries.

"What the hell's that?" Boone asked the others.

Kate's eyes widened. "Something's coming."

Something moved toward them and began picking up speed. Whatever it was was running, pretty fast.

"It's coming towards us, I think," Charlie said, foolishly stating the obvious.

"Come on, let's move!" Kate urges them, looking back for a split second, eyeing something huge. They all begin to run, except for Sawyer.

Shannon began babbling on how she shouldn't have come, but shut up as her arm was grabbed rather vigorously by Boone who muttered, "Come on."

"Go! Go!" Sayid yelled, holding Kate back from running after Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" she shrieked.

"Let him go!" Sayid told her, pulling her forward. All of them kept running scared at what was coming.

But Sawyer stood where he is and casually pulled out...

-

**A/N:** (cont.) What did he pull out! o.o I've got an idea... hee heee... XD

**Miss Krux**- I actually wasn't sure which flight it was, so I just put the plane model :3

**Monica**- Thanks for your many reviews XD But only one was needed, though it made me post even faster!

**Ihatethegoodtimes**: I hope this chappie is better

Thanks too: **Canadian Coco Chick**, and **DarkBird1345**

Could you guys please ask others to read this? **>. Kisses and huggles...**

Is it me or have all my other reviewers (the little bunch of them) disappeared?


End file.
